fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Rugby: Sevens
Mario Rugby: Sevens '''is a Rugby game with your favourtie characters. It came back with their favourite stadiums. The Rugby game is back in town. This is followed by Mario Rugby: Grand Cup! and Nintendo & SEGA Barrel Blast! Characters * - has balanced stats and the right character to choose. * - less speed but more power. * - good to catch the rugby at any spot. * - the most powerful chracters to guard the goal. * - the speedest characters to run. * - very hard to catch the ball Unlockable Characters *Shy Guy ( ) *Wiggler ( ) *Petey Piranha ( ) *Paratroopa ( ) *Fly Guy ( ) Story Follow the story before the rugby opening. You have to find all of the teams. Prologue One day, Mario invited all of the teams to meet near Peach's Castle. But none of the teams appeared. So, they set a search party. Chapter 1 - The Technique Team Saved and set of to look for Team Technique. The people they saw was Peach and Daisy. Shy Guy and Paratroopa were captured by Kritter in Mario Stadium. Mario and Luigi never say no to a mission. '''Note: '''The Technique Team will be playable if the player completes the mission. Chapter 2 - Defense Team Melting The Team and the Team search for Team Defense in DK Jungle. They only saw Waluigi. Waluigi: MARIO! LUIGI! PEACH! DAISY! SHYGUY! PARATROOPA! You got to help me save Wiggler from Shroob, please guys please! Mario: We will help you, Waluigi! '''Note: Defense Team will be playable if the player clears the mission Chapter 3 - Powerful Team huh? The three teams search for Team Powerful in Wuhu Mountain Loop. In fact, they only saw DK and Bowser. Bowser: GUYS HELP US! We heed your help to save Wario and Petey Piranha. DK: Ook! Ookity! Ookity! Ook! (They' re trapped by the most powerfulest villian of the world, DARK SONIC!) Note: '''The Powerful Team will be playable if the player completes the mission Chapter 4 - Speedy Team Throws the Rugby! The 4 teams search for Team Speedy in Mario Stadium. They saw Koopa Troopa and Diddy Kong. But, they didm't see Yoshi. So, they find him. Chapter 5 - Tricky is for huh? The whole team of Tricky were all seen. So, all of the teams are here. Now, they have to find Dark Sonic. '''Note: The Tricky Team will be playable once you found them. Chapter 6 - The Dark Battle Part I The 6 teams battle Dark Sonic in the final battle. Note: '''Dark Sonic will turn into Shogun Dark Sonic.''' Chapter 7 - The Dark Battle Part II Mario and the other teams battle the Shogun Dark Sonic. Ending The rugby teams then played rugby. The End. Trivia *This features Sonic The Hedgehog (which has turned into Dark Sonic and Shogun Dark Sonic.) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games